1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table devices and more particularly pertains to a new table device for selectively mounting a tray on a railing so that the tray may function as a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of table devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a table that may be mounted on a railing so that the railing area may be used for the positioning of items in a convenient setting.